


The Artist

by coolohoh



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9842057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolohoh/pseuds/coolohoh
Summary: Sho interviews the most talented young artist in Japan on his NewsZero segment, Ichimen.





	

"So tell me, Ohno-san, why did you decide to become a professional artist." Newscaster and journalist Sakurai Sho asked his interviewee.

Ohno chuckled.

"I didn't actually decide... It's just that erm... The economy wasn't doing well and I couldn't get a job... So I ended up drawing and doing art with all my free time." Ohno replied.

"Eh? Just like that?" Sho was a little taken aback. Despite all his research into the life of Japan's new art superstar, he hadn't come across that bit of information.

"Unnn, that's right. I hardly talk about it though... But I started doing art full time because I couldn't find a job. I would post the videos of me making the artwork on youtube and it turns out that a lot of people were interested. I started getting offers for my art pieces online and that was when I thought 'Ah! I'm onto something here.'"

"Indeed, I heard that you sold your very first drawing to someone from France through YouTube." Sho commented.

"Yes... I sold it for 400 Euros. At that time I thought 'I'm rich!'" Ohno added.

"Now that person must be really happy, your works now easily fetch over 1 million yen."

Ohno chuckled.

"Yeah... I never expected that when I first started drawing..."

"How did you get started on this road then, after you publish your artwork to YouTube?" Sho asked.

"Hmm well... I think it first started when a TV show in the US reported on one of my YouTube videos. That was incredible... Overnight my youtube channel exploded in popularity. Then after that, the JStormy gallery contacted me asking if I would like to hold an exhibition... Then it just happened… After the exhibit buyers got in touch and I managed to sell some art works." 

"Wow, that is indeed amazing. When did you start drawing?"

"I started when I was in primary school... I had a classmate who was really good at drawing Dragon Ball, and I wanted to draw as well as him... So I started drawing, like in class, I would be drawing instead of listening to the teacher..."

"You weren't a very good student..." Sho chuckled.

"Not at all. I really sucked at studying..."

"So you kept drawing ever since you were young?"

"Yes, I did. I didn't expect to make a living from it though... I just kept drawing as a hobby. Eventually I lost my job due to robotic automation and couldn't find a new one... And it turned out that my hobby actually became useful.”

“And that was in year 2008?” Sho clarified.

“Yes… Somewhere around 2007 and 2008. When I saw how popular YouTube was becoming and decided it would be fun if I uploaded some videos of myself doing art. I just used my phone at first, so the video quality was really bad. But somehow it went viral… I’m really grateful for my luck.”

"This time you are holding your second exhibition 'Freestyle 2', and also bringing the first ever exhibition you held, 'Freestyle', overseas.” Sho stated.

"Yes that's right." Ohno replied.

“So why did you pick the title ‘Freestyle 2’? How does the exhibit relate to each other, can you share with us some of the highlights?” Sho asked.

Ohno paused for a moment to gather his thoughts.

“Well, next year will be the 10th anniversary of my Freestyle exhibit…. And this year is actually the 10th year since I started doing art full time. It’s been 10 years since I sold my first ever painting. So I decided to take the time to go back to my roots. To examine the early artworks I created, take a step back, and see my own growth over the years. In the first exhibit there were a lot of small artwork, like little resin figurines. In 'Freestyle 2', I decided to go big. Instead of having many small pieces of artwork, I made a number of large canvas paintings. These were created in my free time over the past decade, when I’m not doing commission work or working towards a particular exhibit. Every art piece in Freestyle 2 are new. I also had the privilege of collaborating with the internationally renown artists Nara-sensei and Yayoi-sensei in my works this time. I really learned a lot from working with them." Ohno summarized.

“And now, in your 10th year as a professional artist, Ohno-san you will also be holding your first ever overseas exhibition."

"Ah yes... In Shanghai. I really hope that people will enjoy the exhibit there. The exhibit will feature many of my pieces from the original Freestyle exhibit, together with a few new works I specifically made with the audience in mind."

"How do you feel about making your first international debut? Even though your works have been showcased worldwide on YouTube since the beginning, this is the first time you are holding an overseas exhibit.” Sho stated.

“Well… It’s different… To be able to hold an exhibit, and have the audience come and see the pieces directly. For Freestyle, I have videos of many of the art pieces showcased online, so I hope that the audience will find the exhibit interesting. Like, ‘ah, so that’s how the finished product looks like’, because in the video you can’t really see the finished product properly, whereas in the exhibit you can take your time and examine the art work from various angles. I also hope that those who don’t know about my videos will look them up after attending the exhibit. Like… ‘Ah! So that’s how the piece was made’, that kind of thing. And maybe those who watched the video before visiting can look at them again after the exhibit. I think it would be really exciting for the visitors.” Ohno explained.

“So it’s been 10 years since you started doing this professionally… And even right now you are still posting YouTube videos? What has changed in your life since that time?”

“Hmm quite a lot. Last time I was only using my phone, then I graduated to a smart phone… Recently I got a professional video recorder to do the filming in HD so that viewers will have a better experience. I like the idea of recording my artwork progress… I do the recordings because I personally like to see it. The time lapse of how the artwork is created. It’s fun. Of course there are some art pieces that I cannot show online, since they are commission work. But I still like to find time to do my own pieces and maybe I will post one, or two videos a month. Depending on the size and complexity of the art pieces.”

“That is really amazing. Please keep doing art and sharing your videos. I’m sure you have inspired many people with your art. Do you have any words you want to say to the young artists out there?”

“Hmm… Don’t worry if you can’t find a job… Just keep doing what you do best and you’ll find a way!” Ohno chuckled.

“Thank you very much for your time Ohno-san,” Sho said as he shook hands with Ohno.

 

_Back at the studio…_

 

“Ohno Satoshi-san does a wide variety of art work, including pen, pencil, and ink drawings, graffiti art, sculptures, and recently oil paintings. He is widely regarded as the most talented young artist in Japan and his latest exhibit, ‘Freestyle 2’ will run from 24th Feb to 30 Mar at Omotesando Space O. That is all for today’s Ichimen."


End file.
